mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Worry
Mr. Worry is the thirty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Worry *'Color': Dark Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Love: *Friends: Little Miss Trouble Mr. Impossible *'Relatives ': Mr. Jelly and Little Miss Shy (possibly) *Rivals: Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Mean *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Worried *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Worry worries about everything. If it rains, he worries that his roof will leak, if there's no rain, he worries that all of his plants will die. He worries about the other Mr. Men, and he meets a wizard who suggests he make a list of all his worries and the wizard will make sure none of them happen. When there is nothing to worry about, Mr. Worry is happy for a week, until he is worried about not having anything to worry about! Trivia *His Peanuts counterpart is Charlie Brown, because they both meet failures. *His Hey Arnold counterpart is Sid because they both worry about a lot of stuff. *His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both blue and worry a lot. *His Magic Adventures of Mumfie counterpart is Scarecrow because they worry sometimes. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Sad because they are both sad and both worry sometimes. *His Fraggle Rock counterpart is Boober Fraggle because they both worry sometimes. *His Finding Nemo counterpart is Marlin because they worry a lot. *His Skylanders Series counterpart is Hugo because they are always worried. *His Skylanders Series counterpart is Pop Fizz because they are blue and they worry about everything. *His Littlest Pet Shop counterpart is Sunil they are blue and they worry alot. *His Chuck counterpart is Morgan Grimes because both are worrysome and sometimes meet failures. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Telly Monster because they both are really worried. *His A Little Curious counterpart is Mr. String because they worry a lot. *His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is Octo because their both blue and round and worry alot *His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is Fix-It Felix, Jr. because they both get worried a couple of times. *His Thomas and Friends counterpart is Henry, because they worry a lot. *His Pinocchio counterpart is Geppetto because they worry too much *He is one of the few characters who care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. "Hey, I'm very worried about you, I'm worried that one of these days you might hurt yourself!" * According to some translations, his name's literally Nervous. * A random character that looks like Mr.Worry made a cameo in "Boats" on the lifeboat,next to one that looks like Mr.Grumble. *In Little Miss Trouble it is shown that Mr. Worry can be mean when insulted. International publications & translations Mr. Worry appears under the titles Monsieur Inquiet (French), Don Preocupado (Spanish), Ο Κύριος Ανήσυχος (Greek), 걱정씨 (Korean), 煩惱先生 (Taiwan), Unser Herr Sorgenvoll (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Bump * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Greedy * The Wizard * Walter the Worm (cameo) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Naughty (on TV) * Little Miss Trouble ( on TV) * Little Miss Bad * Mr. Birthday * Happy Christmas Mr. Worry (TV) * Little Miss Wise Goes To the Fun Fair (TV) * A Big Suprise for Mr. Mean (TV) * Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) * Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) * Mr. Grumble Boils Over (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * Mr. Skinny is up the spout (TV) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) * Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Nudes Category:Main characters Category:11 episodes